Whispers
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Placed in the 10 year break after Buu. There is a killer following the Z fighters. And Yamcha gets kidnapped and few days later he is found but turns out different. He whispers weird chants and then leaves late at night. Vegeta starts the strange whispers also.. what is going to happen when the strange killer revels himself to the Z fighters.
1. Ghost stories

I do NOT own Nothing. All Copyright goes to owners. This is a scary fanfic. Not for kids I saw about 14 and Up but if you don't like scary stuff then don't read. Also check out my other storyes and dont forget to Review on all of them.

...CHAPTER 1. GHOST STORIES...

-  
The man's face was hidden in shadow as he watched the group Practice fighting and the two women sitting watching. "Fighters eh?" He picked up a knife and licked a little of the thick red liquid stuck to the blade, a distorted smile appearing on his face.

"Hey you guys get over here and in the car we are going to watch a movie at my place. Gohan, vegeta, Goku we are taking my car. They rest can take Yamcha's.", Bulma smiled and they took off. Un aware of the man watching them leave. Turning on the radio Bulma listened as the News said a snow storm was coming in. "Hey guys did you here that?", The sayian nodded and the car gew slient. Goku yawned as the car drove on. Vegeta, Gohan and Bulma were there with him and they were all going to Bulma's place to watch a movie. For the last few days, Goku had found himself tired for no reason at all. His schedule wasn't as hectic as some of the others and they were managing to do fine. He wondered if old age was finally getting to him. "I wonder if Goku hyung's age is getting to him," Vegeta said as he watched Goku yawn. Bulma and Gohan began to play on the latter's PMP causing Vegeta to be bored. Goku also decided that sleep was nice and raised his arm above his head to block out the sun. Vegeta suddenly had the urge to vomit. "Kakarot, if you want to continue to live beyond this moment, either put some perfume on or put your arm down.",Goku immediately responded, putting his arm down and then proceeding to just stare blankly out the window. The rest of the trip was quite uneventful. "Guys we're here. Get up!" , Bulma yelled at the 3 sleeping sayians. They all got out of the car and started walking in. And the snow started coming down, "we better hurry up and get inside.", as soon as Goku said that yamcha pulled up and the rest got out of the car. The snow was coming down much harder and the wind picked up. The Z fighters hurryed inside, and not long after the Snow storm hit hard.

After the movie they all talked and played games. Vegeta and Piccolo didnt really play but they watched. Hours and Hours passed and it was time to go but the snow storm had only gotten worst. "Just stay here you guys.", Bulma stated and they agreed. Goku got up and went to get some popcorn not noticing the man standing in the corner shadow of the room. Wait, 'What', Goku was sinsing someone elses Ki, but who? Goku turned around and saw nothing. He just went ahead and went ot he waiting group. Sitting down next to Vegeta he whispered, "Do you sinse that Ki?", Goku asked and reseved a small Nod from Vegeta. But they brushed it off and finshed the game.

About two hours later it was time to sleep of the group. who was Very Very tired. "Please go to sleep I beg of you", Goku pleaded. Looking at the scared Goku, Vegeta smirked. And then said, "Let's tell ghost stories to spook each other out" Vegeta went over to the wall and turned off the lights. And then turned the flash lights and lit the candles. The Z fighters were stuck over at Bulma's during a snow storm. And also stuck with the cruel Prince. Bulma then turned to look at the jerk of a Prince, "There are no such things as ghost!" Everyone cuddled up together Bulma was sitting on Vegeta's lap, Gohan was playing with Krillen , Goku & Chi Chi was snuggled up next to Yamcha. Vegeta began his story.

"There was once a poor girl in a disease ridden village which was abandon in a haunted forest…"Chi Chi interrupts him, "Does this have anything to do with animal cruelty?", he asked. Vegeta ignores her and carries on, "She was the first person in the village to have caught the unknown illness which makes a person appears dead…", Again Vegeta was interrupted but this time by Yamcha, "How come the girl doesn't go to see a doctor, they might find a cure for it and she might be able to get treatment for it", Vegeta who was extremely annoyed, " because the Doctors is too far away so her parents can't take her there", Krillen then said, 'How far away is it?", Vegeta who was now More and more annoyed by the minute, "If she was to go doctors she would have to take 3 buses and change stops frequently and its really troublesome as her house is so far from civilisation" .Piccolo asked questionly, " Why doesn't she move house then so it's easier for her to travel daily", Vegeta gave up on his Chi decides to tell her story now, and it was very scary even though Goku didn't catch most of it and it didn't make sense sometimes but it had something to do with a dark abandon house and it's scary neighbours and the people or things that live in it. What made it scarier was Chi Chi adding sound effects to the story. Chi Chi said, "…And the boy slowly edged the creaky wooden & blood stained door open, he could feel his heart banging violently against his chest and heavy breathing as he felt a tickle sensation on his neck he turned around and…", she was interrupted by the Group looking at Bulma's balcony as they gasped, it was only the wind blowing the curtains open, but somehow it was turning into Chi Chi's story, Bulma's door creaked opened on its own, again everyone jumped and gasped, Gohan buried his head into Goku and they all moved in on Vegeta so that he was squashed against the wall by the Z fighters, "this is ridiculous there's no such thing as gho…," Vegeta was about to finish off my sentence when my lamp started flickering.

Vegeta then stated, "Chi Chi this is your entire fault with your rubbish about abandoned houses and lost dogs barking at night…",Vegeta's voice trailed off when a dog barked. This was not right Vegeta gathered all his courage and got off the floor to switch on the lights, as he did the fighters all went behind me. So, vegeta whacked them all. The door opened and the curtains moved because of the wind, Gohan pointed, as for the flickering lamp that is because its battery needed changing and he changed it quickly, as for a dog barking that was crash and Bulma opened the door for the golden retriever to come in, he greeted the Gang by jumping up at them!  
"OH Right!" was all Piccolo said as the dog pounched on him said. Krillen looked at the clock it was 3:46 in the night and they are still not in bed. "So is everyone going to go bed now?" he asked. And they all shook there head yes. "You can all sleep in my room, I don't feel safe tonight you guys.", Bulma stated and Vegeta grinned, "Not in the bed with us right.", Vegeta joked. Getting to bed didn't work well. Vegeta hit Bulma with a pillow to only be followed by her attack to start a war with the rst of the group! Little bit of fighting with Pillows they went to bed. Bulma leaving her nightlights on her rolled over and pushed her self up to the calm Vegeta.

Back into the Kitchen, The room was grand. Heck, the house and its grounds were grand. And the man was loving every minute of his plot against the Z fighters who were sound asleep.. He was sitting in the chair Vegeta always sat in for meals, in a comfortable armchair, reading what looked to be a map in the flickering candlelight. Parts of his face were hidden in shadow, making him appear distorted. He took out a pen and began marking random sections of the paper. He suddenly sat back and smiled.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, "It will truly begin." A cat appeared out of nowhere out side. He let the cat in and it jumped onto the man's lap. He stroked its silky fur and it purred, a sound that was almost as cold and evil as its master's voice. The man picked up the sharp knife from the table beside the armchair and without warning plunged into the cat's heart. A wrangled scream escaped its mouth before it was silenced permanently. Even after its death, the man continued to stroke its fur. "I'm so sorry. But sacrifices must be made. Consider yourself blessed with your sacrifice my dear," he said but there was no sign of regret from his voice. The strange man put the cat down and started ro rub its blood all over the wall making a smiley face of blood. Satisfied he opened the door to the house and walked out into the storm closing it behind him, he walked into the darkness of white snow.


	2. Yamcha kidnapped and found

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Bulma scaream and Chi Chi fainted into goku arms. There was a dead cat laying on Bulma's table. And to make it worse there was blood covering the wall into a sick smile. They called the police and after they all got there. They started the questions, bulma and the group answered them all until they got to, "Who all is here and was in your room last night sleeping?", Bulma started naming them off but when she got to Yamcha... she found he was not there. They looked for him called for him but could not find him any where. "Hey boss look what I found.", One of the police came over to the head police with a blood covered note. Bulma came over and they read it. THe gang could not hear what was going on but knew sometihng bad from Bulma's face. She came over to the group, her eyes were covered with tears, she was looking down when Goku said, "What's wrong? You look bad. I mean you look like something is bad.. I mean..",Bulma cut across Goku's rant. "Yamcha hyung's been kidnapped."Vegeta and Gohans eyes opened wide, "What? I must have misheard that…", Krillen said steping closer."Yamcha hyung has been kidnapped. the note said so." Oh no way" Chi Chi studdered. Bulma sank into the seat. She had said so many things to Yamcha which she didn't mean. What if her hyung never came back? Bulma wanted so much to apologise and the unfairness of the situation caused her eyes to leak tears. She sat on Vegeta's lap for a while after words for the next few minutes simply wiping away her silent tears, the other members respectfully keeping away. She only moved when the police astarted to look for evidence.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Bulma watched from afar. Shock and pain were visible on Bulma and Gohans face but Vegeta seemed to be deep in thought. "Do you think the sprit that the woman told us about that one time had anything to do with this?" Vegeta finally broke the silence with the words that had been biting away at him for a while. Bulma shrugged but Piccalo looked at Vegeta weirdly. "There are no such things as spirits or ghosts or anything like that. This is probably some freak having us on.", Vegeta didn't argue with the obviously distraught Piccolo but his eyes gave away his insecurity. Yamcha and Goku had been tired for the past few days for no apparent reason but a spirit woman tells them that a spirit is following him. A few hours later, Yamcha is kidnapped. It all seemed too coincidental for his liking. The police brought Vegeta out of his reverie."Come on, let's go to the hotel we have set up. It's all up to us, the police now."

Posters of the missing Yamcha were everywhere. Two days had gone by since he went missing. Police sent out flyers to remote villages so that the search could spread as far as possible. The village mailman had been instructed to hand out flyers to every household in the village. He was now delivering the poster to the most isolated house in the village. "Yahana hyuns! You have mail!" he called out. An old man stumbled out of the small house and accepted the flyer. The mailman bowed at him and then left. The man walked back into his house. "Yobo, what mail did we get?" The old man's wife walked into the room and sat down next to him. "I don't know. It looks like some kind of poster." The man flipped the flyer around so that he was now able to see Yamcha's face in the dim light of his home. They both gasped. "Yobo, isn't that the boy that we-"Yes it is. We should return him now."

Bulma almost skipped into the Z flighters dorm. All the members were sitting together, discussing ways in which they could help the search for their leader too. Bulma smiled at the boys. "Yamcha's been found boys. The sound could probably be heard miles away as the members erupted in cheers and jumped around, randomly hugging each other, but Vegeta nad piccolo just stood at the wall. "Everything's going to be okay." If only they knew then how wrong that statement would prove to be. Chi Chi ran in the room after hearing what she thought she heard, "Yamcha has been found!", she yelled hugging Bulma and then runnign to Goku and kissing him. Bulma glaced up at Vegeta to see his face ws not happy but frustrated. Paying to adtention to it Bulma cheered with her Hyungs and then told them, "we jsut got to go get him from the police station.

The next hour,. they were waiting at the police station wawaiting the arrival of their friend. An old couple living in the mountains had found Yamcha and were coming down to return him. They all stood up as the officer in charge of the investigation entered the room, the old couple and Yamcha. He was still wearing what he had been three days ago. There was no sign of injury but his face was darker, more solemn and he did not even smile at his fellow members who had forsaken their schedules to see him. His eyes were blank, devoid of emotion and the members wondered what could have traumatised him so much. "Hyung you're back!", Bulma yelled, "I missed you so much!". She said and then Chi chi spoke up,"Thank god you're not hurt!" The members jumped on Yamcha not counting Vegeta and piccolo who were just grinning at the sight, drowning him in bear hugs the rest were. Yamcha normally would have laughed in such a situation but he was only able to manage a weak smile, a feature which looked odd on his darkened face. But the members understood. Piccolo was off on one side, thanking the couple for their work and the other fighters soon joined him. "Thank you so much for finding our Yamcha and looking after him. I quite don't know how to express our gratitude to you.", The old woman laughed. "There is no need to thank us. Anyone else would have done the same thing. In fact we should have come down as soon as we figured out who the boy was."

The manager was thanking the couple once again for their generosity. However, Piccolo and Vegeta exchanged glances. There was something about this lady that seemed too good to be true. Vegeta thought that the couple looked a little familiar but could not quite place where he had seen them before and only managed to conjure an image of his grandfather. He shook the image out of his head and bowed politely with the rest as the couple left. May be it was his imagination but the old man seemed to stare at him for a while before bowing slightly and then turning to leave. "Well you guys, we'd better get back home. We'll be late for the party." Yamcha looked completely bewildered at this and the others laughed at his expression as they made their way back home. A man in black followed them out the the parking lot and got in his car but just set there, watching... Vegeta. This did not go un noitce by Vegeta who just simply got in Bulma's car and they drove off. Not noticing though the man following them.

The party lasted the whole day and went well into the night. Yamcha was finally laughing and smiling naturally although his eyes were baggy and he kept yawning throughout the day. No one asked him about his experiences after being kidnapped, understanding that it had obviously been traumatic for him. They would not, however, allow him to rest during the party. Goku had told them that it would be at least ten days before Yamcha could join the training or at least that is what Chi Chi had told him. They had arreed that Yamcha had ten days ahead of him to sleep so partying for one day would be fine. But at 1AM, Bulma decided that enough was enough and told them all to go to sleep. Still sleeping at Bulma's for some reason worried that sometihng might happen again.

Yamcha went to bed with everyone else. Half an hour later, everyone was snoring heavily except for him. He slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake anyone up. At the foot of his bed, he had a small backpack in which he put all his necessities. He had found it necessary to put a small bundle earlier that day, during the party when no one was looking, into the bag. He now took out the long, thin bundle of what looked like rags and put it into his unusually large pocket. Still being careful not to make a noise, he sneaked out of the house and out onto the streets. He looked around to see if anyone was around then took out bundle and began to walk along the streets towards his destination. And only he knew where that was. Krillen opened his eyes sleepily as he heard a strange sound. It was dark and it took a while for his tired eyes to accustom to the gloom. He saw Yamcha look around the room shiftily and then turn back to his own bed. Krillen wanted to know what he was doing awake at this time of night but something stopped him. He watched silently as Yamcha pulled something out of his pocket and put it into his backpack. He caught a flash of silver. *It's probably just coins* he thought. But the thing looked too long to be just coins. *It must be a stash of money* he thought. The last thing Krillen thought before sleep took over him again was that he hoped his hyung Yamcha hadn't stolen any of it.

Okay Okay creepier stuff in next chapter! WHAT IS YAMCHA UP TOO? We will find out


	3. THe Murders

Another chapter is up. i hope you like this one cause I am working very hard on this. Little creepier in this chapter.

Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha and Krillen were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Krillen seemed to have forgotten about seeing Yamcha waking in the middle of the night and carried on as if nothing was wrong. Yamcha's bags under his eyes had gotten bigger and darker after his afterhours adventure. Chi Chi walked into the room, yawning widely and simply plopped down next to Gohan. She took one look at her breakfast and fell backwards dramatically. "Beijing Fried Rice. Again. Why can't we have something different for once?" she complained. "Someone woke up on the ugly side of bed this morning," Vegeta sniggered. Chi Chi shot him a dark look but failed as she yawned again."Chi Chi, are you okay?" Bulma asked worriedly, her housewife attitude taking over. While Bulma was fussing over Chi Chi, Goku looked over at Yamcha who had been silent so far. Normally, in this kind of situation, Yamcha would intervene before anything happened. Sensing the awkward atmosphere that had overcome the group, Goku turned on the TV. The news was on. "The body of an elderly man stabbed to death was found this morning by early morning joggers. They had gone for their routine morning run in the park when they came across the body next to some bushes. The police have taken the body in for invest…", The News said. Goku quickly changed the channel, not wanting to dampen the mood further with news of a snatched the remote from his hand and changed the channel back. This time they were all shocked. Yamcha had always had trouble stomaching evil murder stories and here he was watching a report on a man who had been brutally stabbed. No one said anything though. The aura around Yamcha was thick and dark. He seemed almost devil like. Vegeta, felt sometihng up form the minute he sensed the strange Ki with Goku the other night. But what could be going on this strange. Deep in thought he didn't seem to notic Yamcha smiling over at Vegeta like the devil himself.

When Vegeta came back from Training in the Gravity room at around 9PM, it was empty. He felt incredibly tired and just wanted to go to sleep. He entered Bulma's and his bedroom and suddenly an ear-splitting headache overtook him. Yamcha was sitting cross-legged on there bed, whispering something to himself. Vegeta was too far away to hear what was being said but the sound frightened him. "Baka, stop," he gasped, clutching at his head. Yamcha made no attempt at doing so and the strange whispers continued to echo around the room. "Mooron, Stop it now." Still, there was no response. "YAMCHA, STOP!", Yamcha jumped and fell forward off the bed. He rubbed his temples and looked at Vegeta kneeling on the floor and clutching at his head. The other Z fighters had also arrived at this point and were shocked at the position Yamcha and Vegeta were in. "Hyungs, did you fight?" asked Chi chi fearfully. "Are you two okay? You look so shocked," asked Bulma. Yamcha looked around the room at the other members in the room as if calculating something. He then stood up and walked over to Vegeta, offering a hand to help him up. Vegeta Looked at it and Yamcha watched him get up and go to his bed. He then turned to face the fighters. "I'm gonna go out for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon," he said, picking up his backpack. "Yamcha, why are you taking the backpack?" Piccolo asked. Yamcha stopped in his tracks and faced the group. "Because…because it has my-er-disguises. I need to hide from the public you know. I don't wanna be kidnapped again." Looking at him "Then isn't it better not to go out at all? Then there's no risk involved. You'd be completely safe," said Gohan, his voice slightly confused. Yamcha shook his head and walked off, muttering under his breath about needing fresh air. When the others made to complain, they found the front door was already slamming and upon looking out the window, they could make out the figure of Yamcha running. Krillen sighed and wondered what had happened to his hyung.

Two hours later, only Vegeta was up playing Starcraft and Goku and Krillne had come down from the Kitchen to join him. They heard the front door open, then close and Yamcha walked into the living room looking bedraggled. There were what appeared to be mud stains running down his white trousers and Krillen remembered something about a stash of money. He mentally slapped himself for thinking random thoughts. Without looking away from the game, Goku asked, "So where did you go Yamcha?" He looked down at him, "I just walked the streets randomly." yamcha, looked over to Vegeta and then to the game they were palying. "How did you get mud splattered all over your trousers?" Vegeta asked, tearing his eyes away from the game. "Mud?"Yamcha asked. He looked down at himself and nodded in recognition. "A truck came by and splattered my side." Though no one questioned him any further, they all wondered what might have happened forYamcha to lie to them like that. Vegeta watched him walk up to the bathroom. But quickly went back to the game at hand.

*******  
The following morning, everyone was once again huddled around the table eating breakfast. A disgruntled Tien had come back after two weeks off somewhere in the mountains from training. As there had been no phone reception or internet in the mountains, Tien had not heard about Yamcha's kidnap. However, upon hearing this after his return he began to interrogate the poor fighter 's lack of response had caused Tien to break out into a confusion and now all the members were eating with a heavy mood surrounding them. Bulma decided it was time for her to try to fix the mood and turned on the TV. The news report was similar to that of the previous day. "The stabbed and mutilated body of another elderly man has been found in another park in Seoul. The police have confirmed that the weapon that killed both men were the same. We are still waiting for more details fr…", The News said, Shocking. Hankyung quickly changed the channel and suddenly Power Rangers was on the television. Goku looked at the screen and burst out into laughter. His laughter had a domino effect on everyone else and even Yamcha was laughing along with them, though his smile did not quite reach his blank eyes. When Chi Chi yawned loudly, everyone began to laugh harder. Bulma sighed in relief at having destroyed the evil mood. Bulma was washing the dishes, as usual, when Goku came into the kitchen yawning widely once turned off the taps and turned to face him.  
"Goku hyung, are you okay? You seem so tired lately," she asked. Goku yawned once again and replied, "I don't know. My schedule isn't that full but I seem to be so tired for no reason lately.", Yawning again. "Shouldn't you go to a doctor? It could be something serious." Goku just took a glass of water and shook his head. "No it's fine. I'll be leaving now. See you later." Bulma watched as Goku disappeared and silently went back to washing the dishes.

Yamcha sat cross-legged on Vegeta's bed as if meditating. Except he was whispering. The sound was vicious despite its low volume. And even though Vegeta was at a Gravity room training ten kilometres away, he could feel it. An evil spirit seemed to be engulfing him and his head felt like it was about to explode. The pain was excruciating. The Z fighters came running from all over the place as Vegeta collapsed onto the floor after steping out of the room, clutching at his head.

"Hey Krillen, Gohan, I'm going out," Yamcha said as he pulled his backpack on. "Eh? Again? Why?", Krillen asked."Because it feels like I'm suffocating in here. But don't worry, I'll be back soon." Yamcha walked out the front door. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Wow, that was quick," Gohan mused as he walked over to the door. But it wasn't Yamcha. Tien was supporting a weak looking Vegeta and pushed Gohan out of the way as he entered. "Where's Yamcha?", Tien asked. "He-er-went-um-downstairs to the Basement to relax. Yeah, he went to the Basement." Tien merely grunted in agreement and took Vegeta to his room. Krillen went off to a corner and texted Yamcha. "Yamcha, Tein is back. Vegeta's sick. Come back now.", The Z fighters came in at the momment after seeing Vegeta's break down.

Half an hour later, Yamcha had come back to the Home on CC and went straight to Vegeta. "What happened?" he asked Bulma who was with the Z fighters in Vegeta's room. "He had a headache while he was filming and then collapsed.", Bulma answered. Though Bulma didn't see it, Yamcha was smiling evily.

The next morning, Vegeta sat next to Yamcha instead of in his normal spot beside Bulma, his chair. Not that Bulma cared, she did care. He was too tired to even notice. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as everyone sat down to eat breakfast. Bulma turned on the TV once again and hoped nothing bad would be on. "There has been yet another attack on an elderly man. His body was found in yet another park. Though he was stabbed, police are saying this was probably not the cause of death. The stab wounds on the body of the man were not enough to kill him but had caused him to bleed to death. Police are now urging the elderly to not go out late at night and to move about in crowded places." the news said. Krillen stared the news reporter. "She's hot." Chi Chi hit him over the head. "That's beside the point you idiot. Old men have been dying for the last three days. Someone's been going around killing them.", Chi chi said. Gohan nodded in agreement. "The streets aren't safe at night. We should be more careful when we go out." He looked pointedly at Yamcha who was avoiding eye-contact. Vegeta leaned over and whispered something into Yamchas ear. Yamcha nodded his head. This was Very odd, Vegeta hates Yamcha. "What are you two talking about? And why the hell is Vegeta hyung leaving his lover for Yamcha. No offense Yamcha hyung but Bulma is better looking," Goku teased, causing Yamcha to glare at Goku's head. Bulma on the other hand barely heard what Goku said. She was yawning to loud to hear anything but her name. "Hmm? Did somebody say my name?" Goku and Krillen jokingly whacked her in the back but Vegeta and Yamcha kept to themselves. The others couldn't help but notice the dark aura around Yamcha had spread to Vegeta. Almost like when Vegeta was evil and working for Frezzia, the evil feeling was not at ease. Goku yawned and Vegeta smiled at Goku's tired face. "Soon", Yamcha muttered but Vegeta heard him and nooded his head in agreement.

OKAY THE CHAPTER IS A LOT BETTER I THINK. Reveiw please and tell me what you thought. also read my other storys.


	4. Krillen's whispers begin

Another chapter is up. I hoper you like this so far. I own nothing BTW Yamcha and Vegeta are up to sometihng. What has Yamcha dont to Vegeta? What has happen to Yamcha.

"So Yamcha hyung's been Freaky and Vegeta's turned freaky too?" Gohan asked. Krillen nodded. Everyone but Vegeta and Yamcha had gathered in Bulma's room .Krillen and Tein had both agreed, for the first time in their lives, that something weird was going on Vegeta and now Yamcha. They had even managed to call Dende over from his place up in the sky. "What kind of freaky?" Tein asked, "Goku freaky or scary freaky?" Goku whacked him over the head. "You said Yamcha has been going out at night. Do you know where to?", He asked Krillen. "What?!" Dende yelled, "Hasn't he seen the news of the old men being murdered. What if he's kidnapped again or worse-attacked?", Dende stated. "Even the gentleman agrees Yamcha is an oldie," Krillen sniggered. Piccolo, who was sitting the closest to Krillen, hit him. But the effect was ruined when he yawned loudly and the whole room burst into laughter but Piccolo. "What I don't get," said Bulma after she had recovered from laughing, "Is why Vegeta has turned weird. Yamcha hyung wasn't that close to Vegeta in fact they hate each other. So why him?", Bulma wondered looking at Gohan who sopke next, "May be it is because they're from the same ego pain in the butt attetude," said Krillen chuckling. The figters all began to argue over the reasons why Vegeta turned weird after Yamcha. Gohan sighed and took out his homw work, waiting for the fight to stop. But inside his head, he was also thinking of reasons why Vegeta was the changing. And then something hit him."You guys! I think I've figured it out!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Vegeta has been saying he sensed weird Ki before Yamcha was kidnapped. And when he was found the ki dissaperred and Dad got Very tired and then Vegeta turned weird with Yamcha.", Gohan told them. "What do I have to do with anything?" Goku asked. "The days before Yamcha hyung was kidnapped and turned weird, he was always yawning and really sleepy like you dad.. For the last few days, Vegeta has been Ki messed up and has been really on end of parinod and was always watching. Dad, haven't you been feeling really tired for no reason today. And you said you sensed the ki also. It's probably because you're next." Goku's face drained of colour. "That cant be right", Goku said. "But good guess we have to keep it in mind.", Goku tryed to sound brave.

Goku was fanning himself , muttering to himself. Gohan and Krillen were there too and were also fanning Goku. He believed Gohan was insulting him and was joking when they said he was going to be the next victim. "It won't happen," he kept telling himself. Yamcha and Vegeta came in at that point... together. "Whoa, what's with Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, staring weirdly at the three, Yamcha looking at the rest of the group."He is…er…in shock," answered Bulma, increasing his fanning speed. "Um..okay," said Vegeta, "Anyway we just came to tell you Yamcha and I are going out.", Vegeta said throwing the bag over his shoulder just like Yamcha had on his back. Chi chi looked up in shock. "WHAT you are dating? Vegeta is cheating on Bulma with YAMCHA!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, we're going outside.", The group sighed and chuckled at there mistake but quickly faded. "But Vegeta, there's that murderer that's been targeting old people. Is it really safe to go out at night?" Ch Chi asked. Vegeta may have turned weird but he was still picky about age. "Just because I am the 3rd oldest inthis group does not mean I am a old man and besides, I am the Prince of all sayians, nothing can hurt me." He stuck his nose in the air and strode out of the room, dragging Yamcha behind him. "I wonder where they're going," Krillen mused before going back to fanning Goku. "It's okay, we'll try and work it out before you become weird too." Goku hit Krillen over the head with his fan. "I am NOT the next victim!" he yelled. The room chuckled a little.

Piccolo watched as Vegeta pulled something out of his bag and yamcha pulled out something also. Looking up Vegeta saw Piccolo in the window and smirked, the evil smirk but this was to evil. Yamcha took off to the air followed by a Prince that gone bad in Piccolo eyes and Yamcha might be there with him.

Two days later, Goku joined Vegeta and Yamcha. He ignored the other members and never answered when someone spoke to him unless it was Vegeta or Yamcha. Krillen took Tein and Gohan to the Basement. The first person he looked out for was Chi Chi and Bulma. "Chi CHi hyung, are you feeling tired? Or sleepy? Anything like that?" Krillen asked. She shook her head. "Am I supposed to?" she asked. "According to Gohan's calculations, this…thing is spreading in accordance with stress. Chi Chi hyung should be next after Goku hyung at least by stress in my book. So you should have the symptoms that the others had," Gohan said. "Maybe it's stopped?" said Piccolo. Some of the others nodded in agreement. "I hope so," whispered Bulma, "I miss Vegeta, he is starting to scare me".

"We're going out," said Vegeta.

"Aah, the Vegeta and Goku couple," Krillen teased. Vegeta whacked him over the head. "Okay okay I'm sorry. Just come back soon." Goku shrugged and walked out with Vegeta. As soon as they were out of sight, Krillen took out his phone and dialled a number. "Bulma? Piccolo hyung are you ready?", he asked "Yeah, I'm waiting for them outside the building. Don't worry they won't be able to see me.", Piccolo answered holding Bulma's Cell phone. "That's good. Did you take someone with you? It probably wouldn't be safe to go alone.", Piccolo and Bulma looked at each other, "I brought Gohan along. Monkeys are agile you know.", Krillen heard Piccolo wince on the phone and he sniggered. "Why am I doing this again?" Piccolo asked. "Because you're the martial arts expert. And Yamcha would have noticed if someone from else went.", Piccolo snorted and the line went dead. Krillen put his phone away and started playing games. An hour later, his phone rang. It was Bulma. "Hey Krillen I think I lost them. I think they noticed they were being followed and ran off somewhere and I couldn't find them.", Bulma said standing next to a very annoyed Piccolo and a worried Gohan. 'I hope my dad is okay', Gohan tohught. "Oh okay then, come back home. And keep an eye on Chi Chi. Bye." Krillen put away his phone and yawned. It was late at night and he was tired. He decided to go to bed. Two days later, another member of the Z fighter was victimised. But it wasn't Chi cHi.

The next victim was Krillen. None of the other members could work out what had happened. Chi chi was supposed to have been the next victim. The members had gathered, once again, to discuss this issue."Something is really wrong with those people. Even at training they act all dark and scary. We have to stop this. Somehow," Gohan said. Trunks had heard what happen with the group and came home from his friends house in Texas. "Do you think it's maybe spreading around them, Because Chi chi was supposed to be next but she don't hang around them.", Trunks suggested after being caught up with the whole problem and was now sitting next to Dende. "That is a possibility," Dende said, "Hang on! Wouldn't that make either Bulma or Gohan the next victim?" Everyone else nodded. "But I don't feel anything. What about Gohan?", Bulma pulundered and asked Gohan. Gohan shook his head. "I'm fine too. I don't feel anything.", They looked around to the door making sure no one was there. "May be it really has stopped," Piccolo mused out loud. Gohan disagreed. "I wonder who the next victim will be," he whispered to himself. It was then that Gotenks, Goku's other son walked in, yawning loudly as if very tired. The Z fighters all stared at him in horror. 'NO it cant be him' Chi cHi tohught lookign at her son, 'He cant be next'. . "What the heck are you staring at me for?" he yelled, clearly disturbed.

Gotenks was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He had been like that ever since the members had told him of his upcoming victimisation. Gohan was sitting with him, trying to calm him down. "So the trend went from affecting the stressed in order to worst to last to the ones who are in oder of hangs with them the most?" Bulma asked. "Looks like it," Piccolo said. Everyone else had left for their schedules but Gotenks, Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma and Chi Chi who refused to leave her sons alone. "I wonder what's really going on. And why it's happening to us of all people.", Chi chi said.

The ringmaster behind the plot surrounding the Z fighter was sitting behind a desk facing an old man. The man's with the bloodly knive still stained with the cats bloods, face was hidden in shadow, as usual, and the old man was clearly unnerved by it. "So," said the man, "How is the plan coming along?", looking at the old man. "I-I will be visiting them today. I shall find out and inform you then," the old man answered, stuttering slightly. The ringmaster made no answer and waved his hand to indicate that the man should leave. The man bowed and hurried out of the room. He exited the building and flagged down a taxi. He gave the taxi driver a note containing the address of his destination. He was soon standing outside an apartment building and hoped that the people living there were in. He rapped loudly on the door and it was opened. "Hey Aren't you the one that found Yamcha hyung?" Chi chi asked. The old man smiled at Chi cHi who ushered the man inside inside the living room. Gohan was trying to calm Goteunks down with Bulma but it just seemed to be a lost cause. Goteunks was stony-faced and refused to speak to either of them. Piccolo was watchin them and realized Chi chi was not in the room any more and w3ent to look for her around the house.

"Did I come at a bad time?" the man asked. "No it's okay. Sit down," Chi chi answered. "How is the boy? yamcha I mean.", the old man asked. "He is…okay. He's been strange lately. So have some of the other fighters but I'm sure it will be okay soon. It's probably just the shock," Chi chi said quickly. The man smiled. So things were going according to plan. Chi chi could not hide that from him. He spent some more time speaking with the boys so as to not seem suspicious. After he had gone outside, he rang the Man witht he knive called the Ringmaster."The plan is proceeding as expected." The ringmaster smiled and stroked his new black cat. "Another sacrifice must be made to celebrate. Forgive me my darling." There was a quick flash of silver as cat let out a strangled scream. And then there was silence. licking the blood of the cat he smiled, loving the taste.

*****  
A few hours had passed and Gotenks thought his head was splitting apart. The pain was unimaginable. He knelt beside his bed as gohan rubbed his back. Tears formed as the pain reached its peak. In the guest bed room Vegeta, Yamcha and Goku were using and now Krillen. The four strange warriors were whispering. Vegeta felt sometihng in his gut telling him this is wrong, he had to stop but he couldn't. Goku looked over to Vegeta and read his eyes to find the confusion turn back to black blank stone it should be. Vegeta started the whispering louder followed by Goku who was then followed by Yamcha nd Krillen. There voices were dark and chrisp of pain and agner.

Gohan and Piccolo had gone outside, to escape the evil atmosphere at home, dragging Chi chi with them. They were sitting in a café. There were happy couples and friends sitting all around them but no one could bring themselves to be happy. Gohan in particular was deep in thought. "hunny, what are you thinking about?" Chi chi asked, absentmindedly stirring her cold coffee. Gohan shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I'm just thinking about the man that came to visit us yesterday.", looking at the coffie his mom had. "As in, the man that found Yamcha?" Chi cHi asked. Gohan nodded solemnly. "What about him?" Gohan sighed again before answering. "He looks extremely familiar. I can't quite figure it out but I swear I've seen him and his wife somewhere before.", Piccolo looked up. "Yeah..we saw him at the police station," Chi Chi said slowly. "No, I mean even before that. Like when I was really little." Piccolo and Chi chi looked at each other, confused."You still are young Gohan your 13", Chi cHi smiled. Sungmin saw this and sighed yet again. "Every time I think about them, an image of Krillen's grandfather comes to mind. And he died when I was eight so I must have seen them when I was really young. I just can't remember when or where." Chi Chi and Piccolo exchanged glances and looked back to Gohan who looked depressed. They didn't know if finding out who the old man was would help them but hoped that something, somehow, would take them away from their current predicament.

Flashback,

The old man dragged in the body of Yamcha into his mountain village. His wife looked up from her sewing. "Yobo," the old man called his wife over, "This is the boy, right?" When his wife nodded he continued. "I think we should perform the ritual tonight. Boss would appreciate it if we did the job quickly." His wife nodded again and walked off. Night fell quickly in the mountains and a ring of fire was going in the forest, a little way away from the couple's house. Yamcha was lying on a stretcher-like object in the middle of the ring, still unconscious. The eerie light from the fire created shadows. Shadows of things that should not have been there. The couple were sitting, neither too close nor too far from the fire, in a trance-like state. They whispered something, their voices sounding evil in the silence of the bush, the only other sound being the crackling of the fire. As the whispers continued, the spirit that had been residing on Yamcha's shoulders appeared, a small black bat-like creature with no eyes. It glided over to where the old couple were sitting and the old woman spoke up. "I, Jo Haeri, order you to do the bidding of hell. warriors for earth are required to bring chaos to the world. Hell commands you to find those fighters and make them so that they will allow Chaos to rule the world," she rasped in her throaty voice. It sounded abnormal. Inhuman. The evil spirit glided around the couple once before returning to Yamcha's unconscious body. Slowly, his mellow but exhausted face changed and it contorted into a disturbing expression. The spirit flew into yamcha's chest and a dark aura was visible to everyone as it slowly dissolved inside his chest. A cloud covered the full moon and the ritual was finally complete as the ring of fire vanished into thin air. "He will awake with his new mission within the next two days. Hopefully no one will miss him much for then," the old man said. The couple picked up yamcha's limp body and took him back to their house. It would not be long before their lifelong dream of Chaos' reign over the world would be achieved.

End of FlashBack.

Krillen rolled over in the bed. He was soon to get up with the other three dark fighters. But he was so tired. Gohan came into the room and walked over to Krilen. Slowly placing his hand on Krillens head he entered the memorie of Krillen's Grandfather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
NEXT CHAPTER! going to be Creepy Almost over. I hope you like it.


	5. The Flash back

YO YO YO! Chapter is now up and rocking out. :D :D

His hand brought Gohan into Krillens Memrious. the flash back begain.

A six teen year old Krillen was strolling along the streets, with his grandfather. A huge smile was plastered onto both their faces and they conversed with each other. Krillen was an extremely inquisitive little child and continued to ask a long string of questions to his grandfather."Where are going?" Krillen asked."We're going to a very special shop today," his grandfather answered, patting Krillen's hair."What kind of shop ?", Krillen asked."A shop where they sell old things. It is called an antique store.", Looking down."What's an antique?"

"Antiques are very old objects that are also very special and valuable."

"What can we do with them? Can we play with them?"Krillen's grandfather laughed at his grandson's naivety. He just smiled and led his grandson along until they came to the entrance of a large store. Gohan pushed open the door, with some difficulty, and gasped. The store was full of all sorts of interesting objects. krillen let out a squeal and began to explore while his grandfather just smiled and watched him. For almost an hour krillen roamed around the shop and helped his grandfather pick out things to buy. They were paying for everything at the counter when something caught his eye. "Ahjussi, can I please buy this antique too?" he asked, holding up a rusty bronze antique. The salesman saw what Krillen was holding and his smile disappeared."I'm sorry but that's not for sale little boy," he said, gently tugging the antique out of Krillen's hand, "It's mine you see." He nodded sadly as his grandfather paid for everything they had brought. As they were about to leave, krillen looked once more at the beautiful antique. The salesman did not realise krillen was still there and pulled the antique to his chest."Only I can own this! Only I can bring Chaos to this world."Krillen was frightened by the man's behaviour and quickly ran out of the store to his grandfather. His grandfather looked at him questioningly."What is it Krillen?" looking worried."nothing?"Krillen's grandfather was taken aback. "Wha-Who-I mean where did you hear that? nothing is a weird thing", He joked knowing Krillen was lying. "I heard the ahjussi at the antique store say it. " Krillen replied. His grandfather glanced back at the store nervously. Realizing Krillen heard the Choas talk. "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. how nothing can be something." This seemed to be answer enough for Krillen who went back to asking inquisitive questions about the world around him to his grandfather.

End of Flashback.

Gohan quickly pulled away and left the room to noticing Vegeta watching Gohan with Very dark eyes. Gohan ran into Bulma's room, bumping into the bed he went a head and layed down there with Bulma. Slowly driffting off to sleep. Not noticing Vegeta watching him in the corner of the room, the shadow part. Closing his eyes he felt him self feeling the urge to sleep. He ingnored it and walked over to gohan and whispered, "Who will be next. i hope its not you... maybe you can save us.", Walking over to Bulma he looked at her peaceful face. Looking away he saw Piccolo starign at him. "What you looking at you green fool.", Vegeta whispered so only Piccolo could hear. Not saying a word, vegeta started out of the room slowly closing the door as slinet as possible.

Gohan woke with a start and almost crashed into Bulma in the process. Bulma had been kneeling beside her bed, staring at Gohan. Gohan had been thrashing about and groaning in his sleep which had woken Bulma nd the group up. "are you okay Gohan?", She asked. Gohan odded weakly.  
Bulma said!"No way! How the hell did you figure it out?" He looked over at Bulma and then told them.

I've seen this thing before in an antique store. It belongs to the store's owner. The owner said that this antique would bring chaos to this world. And you won't believe who the store's owner was.", Bulma could barely stand in shock. "Who was it?" she looked scared."It was the man who 'found' Yamcha".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Okay this chapter is not as creepy as the next one but I liked it. Review please.


	6. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!

Okay okay. New chapter is up now and the end is near... For the sory i mean.

Gohan and Bulma had somehow managed to bring Trunks along with them. Gotenks had joined the 'strange members' that morning and Gohan had decided he would stop whatever was going on. The three were going to the police station to find out about the old couple who had 'found' Yamcha after his kidnapping. Trunks would not stop complaining about this in the car. "Why are you two dragging me into this? I thought Chi Chi was your best friend," he whined. "Sorry but you were the only one apart from us who didn't have schedule, and she can be loud" Bulma said. Gohan was looking out of the car window, too engrossed in his own thoughts. He was silent throughout the whole car trip and only spoke once they were inside the police building. "I'm sorry to disturb you officer," Gohan began, "But I was hoping you could help us out." The police officer there was the same one that had been there when Yamcha was returned to the Z fighters. "Sure, what can I do for you?" Gohan was having a bad fit of nerves so Bulma decided to intervene as Trunks was still brimming with indignation. "We were wondering if you could tell us where the old couple who found Yamcha hyung live.", Bulma said looking over at the now annoyed Trunks. "But I'm afraid I can't do that as it would be a breach of the privacy policy.", the police said. "Please, they did so much for us when they found Yamcha and they asked for nothing in return. We want to give them a present but we don't know where they live." Trunks stated walking up to them. Gohan and Bulma stared at Trunks. No one knew that the son of Vegeta could act so well. The police officer at least had now been sucked in and was now looking through his computer for the address. "They live in (the name of the village)", said the officer. The three members bowed in gratitude and left. Once they were outside the building they stopped to discuss the situation. "I think we should go there. Today," Gohan said. "Isn't today a little too soon. Plus it would be night by the time we get there and that's if we set out within the next hour or two," said Trunks."I don't think getting there is the problem but today is a little too soon. We can't just barge in without a plan," Bulma told them. "Let's make a plan then." The other two stared at Gohan. "Krillen's grandfather always told me that salt gets rid of evil spirits and negative energy. He even taught me a ritual on how to get rid of evil spirits. So we need some salt and some incense. Plus it will be night so we better take a large stack of torches. Just in case", Trunks shook his head but didnt say anyting. "Fine we'll go today," Bulma said finally succumbing to Gohan's plan, "But how are we going to get there. There's no way the driver will agree to take us there and it would be too suspicious.", They looked over at the clock on the wall. "How about we get disguises and take public transport. If we disguise ourselves well enough, we won't be found out. And to get away from the driver we'll just say we're going to a café to get coffee and we'll be back soon or something," Gohan said. Trunks still looked sceptical of the whole plan but followed the others nonetheless.

Soon, there was a fat old grandpa (Trunks), and two pretty girls (Bulma and Gohan) walking along the streets. They looked like two teenage girls hanging out with their grandfather."What I don't get," said Trunks, "Is why I am the one dressed up as the Grandfather.", Bulma scoffed at him. "You think you have it bad? These high heels are killing me!" Gohan could not help but laugh at their predicament. "Don't worry guys, it's just until we make it to the mountains. No one should recognise us there." But even as he said that he tripped a little in his heels. Approximately an hour later, they were on the train on the way to the mountain village where the couple lived. Though they appeared to be fine from afar, Bulma's uncomfortable expression and leg scratching as well as Trunks's continual scratching at his fake beard earned them strange looks from the other passengers. gohan was sitting between the two and could barely contain his laughter as he watched the other two. Almost ten hours later, after waking up Trunks who had fallen asleep, they all got off at their destination. It was now approximately 8pm and the stars were twinkling in the clear air of the country sky."Come on sleepy heads, let's go!" said Bulma and began trudging along the trail that led to the foot of the mountain after putting on his normal sneakers. She saw the other two do the same behind him and then they all set off. "Is it just me or did it just drop like ten degrees after we entered the forest?" Trunks asked shivering slightly. It was extremely dark inside the forest and all three had their torches out. "No I felt the temperature change too. It's so scary in here," Gohan said, his eyes darting around him nervously. Gohan was a little ahead of the others and was concentrating too hard on keeping on the trail that led to the village on the mountaintop that he didn't pay attention to what the others were saying. All of a sudden he saw that he didn't have to work so hard to keep on track any more. A large staircase was now visible and it stretched as far as the torchlight would let him see."Hey guys, look what I found!" Gohan yelled as he turned around. But he was talking to no one. Neither of the other two friends was visible and the torch allowed Gohan to see a long way back down the trail. But there was something there that shouldn't have been. Gohan felt something hard hit his head and then he knew no more.

Gohan thought his head was about to split open in pain. He clutched at his throbbing skull as he slowly regained consciousness. He remembered vaguely that he had been hit over the head and that Bulma and Trunks had gone missing. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them. He tried to sit up but he was clearly failing. He felt a set of arms lift him as he finally opened his eyes. The light inside the room he was in was extremely bright and it took him some time to accustom his eyes to the light. But it seemed quite pointless when he almost fainted after he saw something. "Hello your krillens grandfather?" Gohan asked incredulously. He looked around the room. "Does this mean I'm dead?"The old man's laughter rang in his ears. "No, you're not dead Young Gohan," the old man said, "If you were dead then your friends would be too and seeing as at least one of them has almost wiped out my entire stock of food, you are still alive.", Gohan still stared wide-eyed at the man who was supposed to have died when he was eight. "If I'm not dead, then how are you alive?" Krillen's grandfather looked sadly at his grandsons friend for a moment and then shook his head. "Still such an inquisitive child I see," he chuckled, "I will tell you everything but not quite yet. You've been unconscious for a while. You should join that purple haired friend of yours and eat something." It was at that moment that Gohan's stomach let out a huge rumble. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until that moment. He smiled awkwardly at Krillen's grandfather who was laughing. His friends grandfather helped him to stand up and let Gohan lean on him as they walked to another room. He became very dizzy when he walked due to the hit he had received earlier. He collapsed onto the floor almost as soon as he got near the table where Trunks and Bulma were eating."I'm sorry," the grandfather said. Gohan looked at him slightly confused. "For hitting you so hard on the head. I only meant to knock you out for a bit.", Gohan nearly paniced. "YOU knocked me out?", He whispered but loudly. "Err…yeah. I thought if I showed myself then you would probably scream and create a ruckus which would alert the evil couple about you all. So this method was a lot safer." Gohan thoughtfully ate at his food. He had thought this grandfather had died when he was eight. So why was he alive and talking to him at that very moment? Gohan pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The pain answered that question. "So…why are you still living sir?"

Shindong and Eunhyuk had been too busy eating before to join in the conversation but even they seemed to want an answer to this question. Krillen's grandfather sighed and leaned back against the wall. "This is a long story so listen carefully. Though you may have been young but do you remember your father's older brother Gohan? Ratiz." Gohan nodded. He had always remebered the dad he met radiz and the day his father died. "Yeah, my parents still talk about him sometimes," Gohan replied not telling aobut how he had attacked radiz and fought with him that day. "The reason I tell you about him and my 'death' was because of his twisted thinking. He was always obsessed with myths, particularly those concerned with spirits. He used to do things that not only mucked around with the spirit world but also indirectly killed almost killed Prince Vegeta. The boy over there with the purple hair.. is he the Princes son?" Trunks nodded and The grandfather contuied. "That was when you were about to be born. I did not want him to have any tihng to do with you. But he came to earth any ways. I knew him because of Goku. i always knew where goku came from and who his father was for, I was friends with Bordock... Goku's father. Your grandfather. He would come down to earth just to see me until the plant was blown up. And Vegeta was taken by Frezza." No one knew what to do as Gohan listen to Krillens grandfather began to cry. They passed him a box of tissues which just happened to be on the table with the food. The old man blew his nose and wiped away his tears before continuing.

"But I knew that brat would get up to something. I followed him around even after he died, out of fear of what he could do. And then that day when I went to the antique store with you, I found a man with as twisted a mind as your uncle. It wasn't a good thing that these people were in very close proximity to each other. Somehow I knew that Radiz was still alive. But I knew if I was alive I could not look out for him properly so I faked my death by 'drowning'. Ever since then, I've been following your uncle everywhere." All three warriors were shocked. "So what are you doing here in the mountains?" Trunks asked. "Radiz seems to have made contact with that evil antique store owner. And his wife happens to be able to see and communicate with spirits. As you already know, they live on this mountain now. They have managed to concoct a plan to bring Chaos to the world. I am sad to say that they will most likely succeed in doing so." Bulma did not believe in spirits but had been forced to do so after seeing what had happened to her fellow friends. But even so, she was still a little sceptical of the whole thing. "What has this got to do with us?" she asked. Krillens grandfather smiled bitterly at him. "What is the most powerfully unlucky number in the world?" bulma looked over to the old man, "13.", Grandfather then asked, "When did Yamcha get kidnapped by going out side. and when did? And when did Prince Vegeta start becoming what Yamcha had become. When did the rest."They all grew silent"…... on the 13 of each month", Trunks whispered. The old man shook his head sadly. "They are going to use the fighters you are to bring Chaos to the world. They will start from the weakest witch was Yamcha then to the most power ful which was Vegeta and Goku... then moving in that order until they corner the one in the middle." He looked pointedly at Gohan. "So uncle in responsible for what's happening? He's the mastermind behind this?" Gohan asked. The grandfather nodded. "Isn't there a way to end this? Before anyone else gets affected.", Bulma asked looking over to Trunks who just sat there shocked."There is one way…but it requires great effort. Spirits, especially one this evil, are not dealt with that easily.", They all looked at the old man and Gohan took in a deep breath.

The old couple were sitting inside their home playing checkers. The old man suddenly stood up and sniffed the air. His wife looked at him curiously and then sniffed at the air too. They both then looked at each other fearfully."Can you smell it too?" the man asked his wife. She nodded. They both rushed out of their small house into the forest. Fortunately for them, all was not over yet."You cannot stop us unless you sacrifice a life," the old lady smirked, "What will you do? Who will sacrifice themselves in the fire?" They both started laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
NEXT IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS! Radiz is alive and trying to kill everyone. OMG


	7. Show down ending or a beginin'

Last Chapter. Thank you for the review you will and have posted. :D :D :D I hope you like it.

"There is one way…but it requires great effort. Spirits, especially one this evil, are not dealt with that easily."Gohan shook his head. "We will do whatever it takes to save our members, no matter how hard or life-threatening they are." The other two nodded in agreement. The grandfather eyed the three men. "Very well," he finally said, "We will need to light a huge fire which means petrol which we don't have. However, I do have a large stack of oil and matches. And we'll need salt and incense which you have already brought. Gohan must still remember him that small ritual I taught him. Anyway, we can't afford to be seen so we must only use one torch. We'll carry all this in backpacks, ok?"The three members nodded and made to get up but were all stopped by Krillen grandfather. "Do you guys really think going out dressed like that is okay? I know that the spirits out in the forest are evil but even they have a sense of humour you know." The boys looked at themselves and Bulma looked at herself and smiled she still was pretty and realised what the old man was talking about. They were still wearing their disguises. Only their shoes were normal.

After Gohan, Bulma and Trunks had changed into normal clothes, everyone set out hand in hand to fight the spirits. As there was only one torch being used to minimise risk of being seen, everyone decided to hold hands so no one got hurt. When everyone entered a part of the forest where the spacing between the trees became smaller, Bulma began to shiver violently."It's so cold here. It seems so lifeless," Bulma said through his chattering teeth. Krillen's grandfather nodded grimly in response. "This place is known for its evil vibes. No sane animals dare to come near this place because evil spirits have built their home here."The four then came to a large clearing in the forest. The grass in some places was charred black, as if it had been mutilated in some way. The full moon was out that night, adding to the cruel atmosphere of the scene. Though the air of the countryside had seemed clean and fresh at the bottom of the mountains, up here it was cold, lifeless. Worse than dead."Let's not waste any time. Let's get out the oil and spread it out on the areas you see the charred grass."

They worked in silence. The charred grass area turned out to be ring shaped and the oil glistened showing the outline of the shape. Each one of them lit a match and dropped it onto the ground. The ring caught on fire almost instantaneously. Over the next few minutes, they spent their time adding salt to the fire and setting incense sticks alight, spreading a bittersweet aroma. They saw flashes of dark things appearing in the fire and eerie sounds emanating from it. And then they saw the woman spoke first. "You cannot stop us unless you sacrifice a life." Here she smirked. "What will you do? Who will sacrifice themselves in the fire?"The man added, "We have been sacrificing lives throughout our whole scheme. We even got the spirits inside your friends force them to kill some elderly people. You may have seen on the news.",Gohan felt his stomach drop. So his Father and friends had been the murderers of the old people? The couple seemed to know that he was feeling uncomfortable. "All you people have to do is just sacrifice one life to balance everything out. Who will it be?",Gohan began to walk towards the fire.

Gohan began to walk towards the fire. But someone else beat him to it. The other three watched in horror as he was engulfed in the flames of the fire. And then, suddenly, the fire was like a black hole and began leeching things which looked like shadows. There was a moment when the old couple became a blurry vision. The fire rose higher and continued to suck the negative energy of its surrounding into it. And then there was nothing. The old couple, like all other bad spirits, had disappeared. Gone for good.

But the three left behind were, too shocked to move or speak. It was dawn before any of them spoke. "I'll call Tein and explain everything. We can't stay here and mope forever." There was no response from Gohan."Yeah, you go do that. I'll try and see if I can help Gohan.", Trunks went over to the almost crying Gohan. Bulma walked off and opened her phone to call Tein only to find that there was no reception. "Er…there's no reception here. May be we should go back down to the bottom of the mountain."Though it took a while, the other two finally managed to convince Gohan to go down the mountain. For about an hour they trudged drearily down the path, silence reigning over them. No one made a sound except for when Tein was called. "Hey, it's me…yes Gohan hyung and Trunks are with me too…we kind of ran off to the mountains…err…yeah…just come and pick us up and we'll explain the rest to you then…thanks…and sorry…bye." Bulma sighed as she snapped her phone shut."Is Tein sending out people to get us?" Trunks asked. Bulma nodded. "I hope they come soon. Gohan's in a pretty bad state at the moment." Bulma looked over at Gohan, who was staring blankly out in front of him, and wondered how much trauma he had faced in that one night. He had discovered his friends beloved grandfather to still be alive but had lost him almost moments after. But the lack of sleep from the night before finally caught on and Bulma was soon snoring gently.

The atmosphere was thick with depression and anxiety. The curse had been lifted from the Z fighters but it had cost them dearly. Yamcha took the blame on himself and had sunken into a kind of depression. Under the influence of the spirits, five of the members had to commit murder. Yamcha was taking this the worst and no amount of solacing would bring him back to normal. Krillen and Gotenks, being the youngest, had also taken the whole thing pretty badly. But out of all the people, Gohan and Krillen had been taking the whole situation the worst.

Bulma sighed softly as he watched Sungmin stare silently out the window. "It's been almost two weeks. Krillen has not cried once since his grandfather died.", Chi chi nodded. "It would be much better if he cried his grief out. It would allow him to…move on." Gohan what they were saying. He should cry and get over it. But the tears refused to come. His brain refused to tell him that grandfather had died. His heart refused to accept that grandfather had left him. Again.

That night, Gohan opened up the small album diary which grandfather had left him in his will. Aged eight, Gohan had not been able to understand but he believed he was old enough now. Gohan opened up the first page and read it.

"Gohan, I am no longer with you anymore but you must remain strong. If you ever feel lonely because someone close to you has died, remember this proverb: When you were born, you cried and the world rejoiced. Live your life in a manner so that when you die, the world cries and you rejoice. This quote gave me strength and I hope it you receive some from it too. Look over this album with this thought in mind and you will have crossed a huge bridge in life. Love from Harabouji."

The tears that had built up over the last two weeks finally spilled from his and Krillenseyes as Gohan and Krillens read Krillens grandfather's note. Bulma saw this and smiled sadly. In time, the other members would follow and move on from their inner demons too. With this thought in mind, he moved forward to hug their friend. All but Vegeta who just staired out into the window. Knowing that the Ki was still there but where. He looked around them room to find nothing but the Z fighters... his friends and family that he had almost left once again. He sensed the Ki stronger and he looked over to Goku who must have not. Turning to face the Ki he saw sometihng that scared him... and made his ghasp at the sight. Standing out side of the window was Radiz, Gohan's uncle was stroking a cat with sleek, black fur. Whispering the chat that was still going through his head. Radiz just smiled and then slowly raised hi hand to the window and pointed towards Vegeta. That is when Vegeta stoped and his eyes open wide... He was saying the Chant that he once whispered. Radiz laughed and turned around and walked away into the shadows. Vegeta turned to find the Z fighters stairing at him wide eyed. And Vegeta started to ealk to the other side of the room. Putting his back against the wall, he fell to the group and started whispering once again. This time he felt right. He knew that this was wrong but why did it feel right. The spirt had not left Vegeta. In fact the spirts were all in Vegeta. He knew that Gohan knew this also, he looked up and stoped the chats to stare back at the scared fighters. And Vegeta then turned his head to Gohan, "Wanna come whisper with me my little friend, Haha.. ha... hahaha. HAHAHA. AH HAHAHA HA AHA HAHAHA!," Vegeta started laughing... and then the door opened They all jumped and turned to see Radiz laughing with him. They turned to the group and Vegeta stood up and Radiz nad him started walking towards the backing up Z fighters... whispering the weird evil chat...

MWHAHAHA ending of the the story I hope you liked it. :D


End file.
